dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Rider Chapter Four
Erado flew to Kame house at top speed. It was April 7th, exactly two years after he had beaten Korin's challenge, and he was looking forward to seeing his master again. As he neared Kame house, he sensed several Human ki signatures, and three Saiyan energies. He readily identified the first two as Goku and Gohan, but he couldn't identify the third. Within moments, he felt the new ki fly away with Gohan. Not sure what was going on, Erado pushed himself into his Super Saiyan form and flew at full speed. When he arrived, he reverted and landed. Krillin was the first to see him. "Wha-? Gohan?" Roshi shook his head. "No, this is my latest student, Erado." When Goku, who looked like he had just gotten the beating of his life, heard the name, he looked up. "Erado? What are you doing here?" "I finished my training, and I was coming for further instruction. I take it someone has kidnapped my twin?" Goku nodded. "Alright, then. I'm going to help you get him back." "I'm going as well." From around the side of the pink house, Piccolo stepped into view. Needless to say, everyone was both surprised and afraid. "Why would you help?!" Demanded Goku. "I'm not helping get your brat back. I have a score to settle with that long-haired freak. He attacked me, and I was nothing compared to him, so if I intend to kill him I can't do it alone." Erado, who had learned to "sense" the truth, whispered in Goku's ear. "He's not lying. He wants revenge, and I don't think he'll betray us." Goku nodded. "All right Piccolo. Let's just see if you can keep up. Bulma give me the Dragon Radar. I'm going to track the Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat." It didn't take them long to reach the other Saiyan, who Goku informed his companions was named Raditz. They landed. "Well Kakarot, I don't see the 100 bodies I asked for." Goku glared at his "brother." "I'm not killing anyone except you! Where's my son!" Raditz pointed to a crater. "I put him in my ship. He was crying too loudly, and it hurt my ears." He said all this with a sneer in his voice. The team of three assumed battle positions, while Raditz just stood their, laughing. "This is pathetic. The three of you have a combined power of 1100! 420 for Mr. Green, 430 for Kakarot, and 250 for..." He looked at Erado. "Huh? You have more than one brat, Kakarot? He certainly smells like you." Goku smirked. "Erado isn't my son, not exactly anyway. He's just here to help." Erado spoke to Goku. "I discovered something interesting during my training. I don't have control over it yet, but it may help." "How dangerous is it if you lose control?" "I destroyed a mountain range and a forest all at once." Goku's jaw dropped momentarily. Once he'd recovered, he said "Don't use it unless we get desperate." Erado nodded. Goku attacked, with Erado and Piccolo flanking him. Raditz moved faster than even they could see, and hit all three of them. They tried again, but with the same result. Piccolo, who had lost an arm after the second attack, shouted "This is getting us nowhere!" 'Well, unless you have a better suggestion!" Erado shouted back. Piccolo smirked. "Of course I do." He used telepathy to tell them his plan. They nodded. Erado began attacking full force. Raditz easily dodged the blows, but that was part of the plan. Goku snuck up behind him and grabbed his tail! Almost at once, Raditz's face lost it's confidence, and gained something best described as exhausted fear. Piccolo began charging his newest attack, and Erado took a slight breather. Raditz pleaded with Goku. "Please! let me go. I'll leave and never come back!" Both Piccolo and Erado shouted "Don't even think about it!" but Raditz's continued pleas got the better of Goku. Raditz stood, and promptly beat Goku within an inch of his life. The others had no time to react, as Raditz's speed and strength was so far above their own. Sensing Goku slipping away, Erado decided they were desperate. As son as he had powered up, however, he sensed a new power. It was coming from the crater. Gohan exploded out from the space pod, and launched himself at Raditz. Raditz took a blow to the ribs that no one envied. Gohan, who had calmed down, fainted. "Huh." Erado said. "I guess he really is my twin." He launched into the air, and prepared to attack. His hands glowed with red energy. "ERADICATION BEAM!" The energy went right through Raditz, and bored into the ground behind him. The alien fell to the ground. Erado powered down, and flew over to Goku. "Are you all right?" Goku just barely managed to shake his head. "That was a nasty beating." Goku's voice was weak. There was probably internal bleeding. He wouldn't last the next few minutes. Erado reached for his bag of Senzu beans (he still had all 20), but couldn't find it on his belt. It was gone! He began to look for it frantically. Meanwhile, Gohan woke up. Goku sensed this, and called him over. "Gohan, come here." The young Saiyan crawled to his father. "Listen, Gohan. Do you remember me telling you about Kami? I just got a message from him. I'm going to train in heaven because there are two more Saiyans coming. Until I get back, take care of your mother." And with that, he died, and his body disappeared. Erado's Senzu beans reappeared on his belt. Then, he heard a voice he had hoped to never hear again. "I don't know how he knew that, but he's right. There will be two more Saiyans, and they are both much more powerful than I am!" Erado walked over to Raditz. "How long until they get here?" Raditz laughed weakly. "A year. Maybe less." Erado nodded. "Then I'd better start gathering the Dragon Balls. We're going to need Goku, and the wish they give is the only way to get him back." With that, he sent a ki blast at Raditz's head, finally finishing him off. Piccolo walked over to Gohan. He knock the boy out, and picked him up. "I'm going to train Goku's whelp. Any problem with that?" Erado thought for a moment. "I would have one, if I was ready to train him myself. But as it is, I'm going to explore my powers as much as possible, and I don't need distractions." Piccolo nodded, and flew away. At that moment, an air bus came into view. Erado sensed all the humans that had been at Master's house. He knew Bulma (From when he returned the Dragon Radar after he made his wish) and Master of course, but he couldn't remember the bald one's name. All three of them ran out of the craft. "Erado, where's Goku? For that matter, where are Gohan and Piccolo." "Goku's dead. Raditz killed him. He is going to train in Other World. Piccolo took Gohan to train. We're all going to have to do the same. In a year, two more powerful Saiyans are going to be here. Master, I apologize but I have to go." Erado flew away without another word. "Strange kid." said Krillin. Roshi nodded. "That he is, Krillin. But if what he says is true, and I believe it is, we'd better get serious." Krillin nodded. "Just one thing, Master." Roshi nodded. "What's with his voice?" Chapter Five Chapter Menu Category:Fan Fiction